El Héroe Pirata
by Shikamaru No Dragneel
Summary: Luego de vencer a Doflamingo, Mugiwara No Luffy, llega en un mundo lleno de personas con poderes increíbles. Se enfrentará a nuevos villanos, tendra nuevos amigos. Pero... ¿ENCONTRARA EL ONE PIECE? jaja no lo creo. Espero que les guste.
1. chapter 1

Hola, gente soy Shikamaru No Dragneel y aqui les traigo un fanfic llamado.

 **El Héroe Pirata**.

Es un fanfic crossover sobre one piece y boku no hero academia.

 **Disclaimer** : todo y cada cosa que ponga aquí de **one piece** , **boku no hero** o otro animé, no es mio sino de sus respectivos creadores, y sin nada más de naruto o bleach comencemos.

Aclaraciones.

-Plus ultra- (hablando).

- _Plus ultra-_ _(pensando)._ **-Gia sekando-(transformaciones).** **-Jet pistol-(ataques especiales).**

Capítulo 1: La llegada del pirata.

 _Ciudad de Dressrosa_.

Monkey D. Luffy, estaba con sus últimas fuerzas en su forma de **gia fosu** (cuarta marcha o como le quieran decir) contra Don Quixote Donflamingo en la ciudad ya destruida de Dressrosa.

Luffy estaba preparando su ultimo ataque que decidiría la pelea igual que donflamingo - **Gomu Gomu Noo** \- dijo Luffy que comenzó a inflar su brazo izquierdo para luego pasar el aire al puño derecho, mientras Donflamingo saco unos hilos gigantes de la tierra y una red para detener el ataque, - **¡King Kong!** \- dijo Luffy lanzándose a alta velocidad hacia su oponente - **¡GUUN!** \- grito Luffy golpeando la gran barrera de hilos, y al hacer contactó apareció mucha electricidad como si estuviera por explotar, pero el ataque de luffy fue tan fuerte que logro romper los hilos y logro golpear a donflamingo con todo su poder venciendolo.

Todo ese poder hizo que se hiciera un pequeño agujero de color negro; el agujero se acerco hacia luffy y lo trago ya en su forma normal inconciente y mucho mas joven.

Todas las personas de Dressrosa no pudieron creer que la persona que derroto al 'Joker' haya desaparecido, mientras que sus Nakamas fueron los más afectados por ver desaparecer a su capitán.

Esto fue un golpe duró para los Muguiwaras pero no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, ellos encontrarían a su capitán.

 _Mundo de boku no hero academia_.

En una playa con basura, estaba un joven con pecas en sus mejillas, de pelo verde algo alborotado, ojos verdes, una camisa blanca que decia ALL M, pantalon de entrenamiento color celeste con una linea blanca a los costados y unos zapatos deportivos rojos estando todo sucio porque estaba tratando de mover un gran caja fuerte toda oxidada.

También había un hombre de pelo rubio con dos mechones hacía arriba en la frente con forma de v, era bastante alto con muchos musculos y sombras en su cuerpo, sus ojos casi no se notaban, tenia también una camisa azul oscuro pero un poco ajustada, unos pantalones militares verdes y unas botas negras, el tenia una gran sonrisa que siempre marcaba su rostro.

El hombre musculoso estaba supervisando al peli verde que estaba limpiando la playa -¡Sigue así joven Midoriya, ya falta poco!- dijo el rubio animando a su alumno.

-Lo hare All Might- dijo el peliverde con mucha determinación hasta que ambos vieron en el cielo aparecía un agujero color negro -¡Pero qué es eso!- grito el peliverde alarmado.

-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA PREGUNTAS TE DEBES REFUGIAR- grito el rubio a su alumno que fue lejos de la playa.

Los dos estaban lejos del lugar hasta que desde el agujero negro había caído "algo" o mejor dicho "alguien" según los dos, había caido haciendo un pequeño cráter en una parte de la playa que estaba limpia produciendo un pequeño temblor que hizo caer una gran pila de basura, el rubio fue a inspeccionar para ver si no era una amenaza y atrás de el estaba el peliverde a unos metros; tras acercarse al cráter se quedaron sin palabras, en el cráter estaba un chico como de unos 15 a 16 años, bastante alto, de pelo negro corto, flaco pero con un poco de músculos, tenia una camisa de botones desabrochado de color azul oscuro y con dibujos de girasoles, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas color azules con bordes blacos al final, un pañuelo amarillo en su cintura, una cicatriz en el pecho en forma de equis y otra debajo de su ojo izquierdo con dos puntos, unas sandalias y por supuesto su sombrero de paja.

Los dos al verlo vieron que tenia bastantes heridas, y decidieron llevarlo a un hospital; al llevar al joven lo pusieron en una camilla y fueron a llamar a un doctor se encargue de todo.

Ellos ahora estaban afura del hospital para hablar acerca de lo que paso al respecto.

-¿All Might que debemos hacer con la persona que encontramos?- preguntó Izuku.

-Tal vez debamos hablar con él cuando este estable para que responda algunas preguntas, no sabemos sus intenciones, pero hay que saber que le paso para poder ayudarlo- dijo All Might.

-Podría ser lo mejor, entonces nos vemos mañana All Might- dijo peli verde despidiéndose al igual el rubio.

 _En el hospital al dia siguiente a las 14:25_.

Izuku y All Might fueron a ver al joven que encontraron, fueron a preguntar a la recepción su estado, y le dijeron que estaba bien y que ya estaba despierto para luego decirles en donde estaba la habitación, cuando entraron vieron al joven que estaba despierto, pero haciendo algo muy inusual. El estaba subiendo y bajando la cama de manera constante.

-Hola, que bueno es ver que estés bien- dijo Izuku al joven que dejo de jugar con la cama.

-Es increible ver que te recuperas rápido- dijo All Might al pelinegro todo vendado.

-¿Oigan quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el joven, el peliverde al ver que el chico no se sobresalto al ver al símbolo de la paz se le hizo raro.

-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, ¿Pero de verdad no sabes quien es él?- pregunto izuku sin creérselo.

-No, no lo conozco, ¿Debería?- dijo luffy sin entender nada, esto sorprendio a los dos.

-Bu...bueno yo soy All Might el símbolo de la paz- dijo all might poniendo una pose de héroe y Luffy no entendió lo que hacía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, próximo rey de los...- iva a continuar hasta que recordó algo-EHHHHH, EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MÍ SOMBRERO- grito Luffy, luego de decir eso miro en todos lados.

Pero entonces el rubio dijo -te refieres a ese sombrero que tenías, verdad, bueno esta hay- dijo señalando un estante al lado de la puerta.

Entonces izuku dijo -yo te lo voy a d...- pero no pudo decir su oración ya que Luffy estiró su mano para agarrar el sombrero, esto sorprendió a izuku -¿que clase de quirk es ese, acaso es de es estiramiento?- preguntó izuku emocionado.

-¿mmm, que es eso?- pregunto luffy con normalidad, los dos al escuchar esto no se lo creyeron.

-De verdad no sabes lo que es un quirk- dijo all might.

-No- fue lo único que dijo luffy.

-¿Acaso perdiste la memoria?- preguntó izuku un poco nervioso.

-No es eso, es que me comí una akuma no mi llamada gomu gomu, y ahora soy el hombre de goma- dijo Luffy estirando su rostro.

-Joven Luffy, ¿Estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte?- dijo All Might creyendo que se volvio loco.

-No, yo no me golpee la cabeza- dijo el pelinegro rascándose esa parte.

-Entonces, podrías explicarme, ¿Qué es una akuma no mi?- dijo izuku con curiosidad.

-Mmm, claro, las akuma no mi son frutas que da poderes al que lo coma, y eso que hay muchas frutas mas que hacen diferentes cosas pero su sabor es bastante horrible que parece que está podrido- luffy pone una cara de querer vomitar por recordar el sabor pero sigue explicando -pero al comerlo ya no podemos nadar nunca en el agua porqué te hundirá cómo roca- dijo luffy recordando las veces que casi muere por eso.

-Oye, ¿De verdad estás seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?- pregunto Izuku sin creérselo casi nada.

-Ya te he dicho que no, ¿y bueno que es un quig, tirk, o como se llame?- pregunto luffy un poco molesto.

Entonces all might dijo -se llama quirk y para que entiendas, mas o menos comenzó hace muchísimos años...- dijo all might contándole la historia de los quirks hasta lo de ahora.

-En resumen los quirks, son los poderes que las personas adquirien, el 80% de la poblacion los tiene, algunos las usan para hacer el bien y otros para el mal como por ejemplo, heroes y villanos- dijo all might terminado su explicación.

Esto hizo que Luffy tuviera estrellas en los ojos -SUKEEE, heroes y villanos, eso es lo increíble, aunque, no te entendí casi nada- y en efecto, el en realidad el se hurgaba la nariz estando casi dormido hasta que escuchó de los héroes y villanos.

-Y bien, ¿Ahora no podrías decir cómoomo es que caiste de ése agujero del cielo y cómo te ocacionaste todas esas heridas?- dijo all might.

-¿Agujero en el cielo?, no se de que hablas, yo estaba en la ciudad de Dressrosa luchando contra Donflamingo, la batalla era bastante difícil y al final pude de derrotarlo, pero creo que me quede inconciente y luego desperté aquí- dijo Luffy, esto dejo bastante confuso a ambos.

-Yo nunca escuche que una ciudad se llame Dressrosa- dijo Izuku con un signo de pregunta.

-Tienes razón en eso joven Midoriya, por que yo nunca escuche de ese tal Donflamingo- dijo también con un signo de pregunta.

-Bueno, ahora joven Luffy, me gustaría que me contara como es de donde vienes para poder ayudarte- dijo All Might.

-Ok, yo vengo de una villa llamada Foosha en...- dijo luffy explicando lo que sabía como que venia en una villa llamada Foosha, del rey de los piratas y la búsqueda del one piece, algunas de sus aventuras y sorprendiendo a Izuku y All Might que la supuesta policía de donde viene que en ves de proteger a las personas eran unos corruptos, y también por saber que el era un pirata verdadero, y muy buscado, aunque en algunas partes mencionaba la comida que hacía un amigo suyo llamado Sanji. Aunque en realidad no entendieron bien algunas partes.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que se- dijo luffy.

-Eso es algo increíble, pero también no tan creíble- dijo el peliverde.

-Si pero no importa- dijo luffy sin importarle el tema.

—Bueno según lo que nos contó Luffy-san y ver que salió de ese agujero podria ser que el es de otra dimensión, aunque no estoy seguro— dijo Izuku pensativo.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso joven Midoriya— dijo All Might ante esa posibilidad.

—Es que si mis cálculos no fallan, tal ves cuando Luffy-san luchó contra ese sujetó se debió haber acumulado el todo poder el poder en un punto abriendo un agujero dimensional- dijo terminando su explicación, el héroe entendió su explicación viendo que tendría algo de razón en eso, mientras Luffy tardo unos segundos en entender lo que dijo.

-¡NANII, esto no puede ser, mis nakamas, el sunny, y la..!- no pudo terminar porque se escucho el sonido como de un tigre rugiendo, pero no tan fuerte.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- grito Izuku alarmado.

-Tranquilo yo me encargaré- dijo rubio hasta que vio a al pelinegro.

-¡COMIDA!- dijo Luffy llorando comicamente y que oyeron que el sonido provenía de el, All Might tenia una gota de sudor e Izuku estaba con vergüenza.

-Puedes pedirle a unas de las enfermeras que te traigan comida, este es un hospital después de todo- dijo All Might recomponiendose.

-Espero qué te recuperes pronto, nos vemos- dijeron ambos saliendo de la habitación.

-ADIOS- grito luffy despidiéndose.

Time skip.

Luffy había estado en el hospital durante 5 días con la visita de All Might e Izuku; ellos le explicaban a Luffy de como eran las de donde estaba, hasta que Luffy fue dado por alta saliendo del hospital por lo rapido que se curo.

Luffy ahora tenía nueva ropa por parte de all might, ahora llevaba una playera amarilla que decía pirate en color verde, un chaleco sin mangas color naranja con botones desabrochado, unos shorts azules sin los bordes blanco, y conservando las sandalias que tenía al igual que su sombrero de paja.

Al salir luffy se sorprendió por ver la ciudad -SUKEEE, esta ciudad es genial- dijo luffy viendo los edificios, autos y mas tecnología avanzada.

-¿Tu nunca viste una ciudad asi verdad?- preguntó el peliverde.

-No, entonces estamos en el país de jamón, verdad- dijo Luffy.

-Entonces all might hablo -Joven Luffy no es jamón, es Japón; y que tal si vienes con nosotros, ahora el joven midoriya esta por terminar su entrenamiento- dijo el.

-Ohh si, quiero ir- dijo luffy emocionado.

Playa Dagobah 6:20 A.M.

Luego de unos minutos Luffy, Izuku y All Might llegaron a una playa con algo de basura -¿Hhm, oigan que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Luffy sin ver nada emocionante solo una playa con basura.

-Bueno el entrenamiento del joven Midoriya es limpiar toda la basura, además aquí fue donde te encontramos- dijo All Might.

-Oh enserio- dijo luffy viendo un gran agujero en la arena.

-Si, pero cuándo caiste dejaste la playa un poco sucia de nuevo- dijo izuku un poco deprimente por que creyo que terminaría antes.

-Ok- dijo luffy a un izuku que se cayó de espaldas y a all might una gota de sudor por no importarle a luffy. Para ya tener 19 años años y verse como de 15, era muy infantil.

-No importa después de todo ya casi esta limpia de nuevo- dijo Izuku con determinación por terminar.

-Tu hazlo quiero pedirle algo a Don Esteroides- dijo luffy.

-Ok- dijo Izuku empezando a limpiar la basura que quedaba hasta que se dio cuenta del apodo que le puso a All Might pero decidió ignorarlo.

Con Luffy y All Might -¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?- preguntó el rubio.

-Quiero tener un enfrentamiento contigo- dijo Luffy chocando sus puños

-¿Y porqué quieres luchar conmigo exactamente?- pregunto All Might curioso de lo que le pidió.

-Bueno es que Izuku no paraba de decir que eras el mas fuerte, y quisiera probar si es cierto- le dijo el pelinegro al rubio que estuvo pensativo.

-¡Ok, si una batalla quieres una batalla tendras!, pero una cosa antes- dijo el rubio.

-¿Si, que cosa?- dijo Luffy confundido.

-Podemos hacer un trato, si tu ganas prometo invitarte a comer todo lo que tu quieras, ¿Qué me dices?- dijo All Might a Luffy que le brillaron los ojos y con saliva derramandose de su boca, esto saco una gota de sudor al rubio.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?, vamos a comenzar ahora mismo!- dijo Luffy.

- _Espero que no me haga gastar mucho, aunque lo veo poco probable-_ pensó All Might (jaja, si claro, solo no te quejes despues) siendo arrastrado hacía otra parte de la playa donde no estaba nadie cerca.

 _Luffy V.S. All Might._

Ambos estaban en una parte donde era mas abierta con mucha más arena (gracias a Izuku), había una enorme roca en un extremo de la playa, y no habia ni una casa ni local cerca.

Los dos se miraban frente a frente con sonrisas en sus rostros, la de Luffy era de emoción y la de All might era la que siempre tenía. Luffy habia empezado corriendo hacía el mientras estiraba su brazo hacia atrás **-Gomu Gomu No Pistol-** dijo Luffy para lanzar su puño hacia el rubio que tomo el golpe con una mano para luego atraerlo hacia el.

Ya estando cerca el rubio dijo **-Delawer Smash-** entonces lo golpeó en el rostro fuertemente, haciendo que la cabeza del pelinegro se estire hacia atrás -se ve que soportas bien mis golpes- dijo All Might a Luffy con su cabeza estirada unos metros hacia atras - _Los soporta mucho más bien de lo que esperaba-_ pensó viendo la cabeza de Luffy.

-Shishishishi, gracias y eso no es todo; **Atama Bushou, Gomu Gomu No...Kane-** dijo Luffy poniendo haki de armadura en su frente para golpearlo con su cabeza hacía el pecho del rubio que lo solto, pero no termino hay **-Gomu Gomu No Stamp-** entonces lo pateo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

-Eso si que me dolió, pero que tanto duraras con mis ataques- dijo All Might con una voz sería **-Victory Smash-** dijo el rubio que apareció en frente del pelinegro para dar un golpe doble en su pecho, pero Luffy lo logro esquivar gracias a su haki de visión, pero cuando el rubio fallo su golpe también creo una presion de viento que hizo retroceder a Luffy tapándose su rostro, entonces All Might aprovechó que Luffy estaba aturdido para luego darle otro golpe que lo hizo estrellarse en la arena a la vez que se le metía en la boca.

Entonces Luffy se levanto rapidi escupiendo la arena **-Gomu Gomu No Muchi-** dijo tratando de dar una patada circular hacía la izquierda, pero el rubio simplemente dio un salto alto esquivandolo, pero entonces Luffy fue corriendo hacia el **-Gomu Gomu No Gatoringan-** dijo golpeando al héroe muchas veces pero el lo contrarrestaba golpeando sua con la misma velocidad para luego mandarlo de nuevo en la arena -Bhuagj, eres bueno, tal vez es hora de ponerse serios; **Gia** **Sekando-** dijo Luffy agitando su brazo derecho haciendo aparecer un bulto en el mismo para después hacer que vaya en todo su cuerpo, volviendo su piel de un color rojizo y sacando vapor del mismo, esto sorprendió al rubio poniendo en la defensiva por esa forma en la que entro su oponente, entonces el pelinegro dijo **Gomu Gomu Noo...-** para luego desaparecer del lugar de donde estaba y aparecer arriba de su oponente rápidamente **-Jet Pistol-** y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le dio un golpe a alta velocidad en la cara haciendo un pequeño agujero en la arena, pero entonces volvio a desaparecer, All Might ya recompuesto trato de buscarlo con la vista pero solo recibio golpe en el abdomen **-Jet Rifle-** fue lo que escucho tras recibir el ataque.

Luego de eso el rubio se levanto algo adolorido por los ataques que recibió escupiendo sangre por el último golpe que fue en su herida - _tengo que admitirlo, el si que es fuerte_ \- penso el rubio hacía el pelinegro -parece que tendre que usar mi 100% contra ti Luffy, no pienso perder esta pelea- dijo el rubio ya usando todo su poder, eso hizo sonreir a Luffy para luego ambos desaparecer y golpearse sus puños y empezar una batalla a alta velocidad.

 **-Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatoringan-** dijo Luffy dando muchos golpes a alta velocidad, mientras All Might estaba dando golpes casi igual de rápidos estando en una lucha de quien daba más golpes, pero en un descuido del pelinegro All Might logro darle un golpe justo en su abdomen mandandolo muchos metros hacía atras.

Pero no termino hay **-Texas Smash-** dijo el fue rápidamente a golpe en el aire creando una gran presión de viento aturdiendo a Luffy.

Entonces el rubio aprovechó esto para acabar esta pelea de un solo golpe, pero Luffy se dio cuenta preparando un **-Bishoushoku kouka; Gomu Gomu No... Red Hawk- **dijo Luffy golpeando a All Might estando a centímetros de el con un puño en llamas en el lado derecho del rubio hacien que salga volando lejos a unos 70 metros.

Luego de eso Luffy volvió a su estado normal -ha ha, estuvo increíble, ha ha, hacemos un último ataque- dijo Luffy entre jadeos de cansancio.

-Ha ha, me leíste la mente, hagámoslo jajaja- dijo All Might que logro levantarse entre jadeos también cansado sin sacar su sonrisa - _Ese ataque pudo ser muy peligroso si iba a mi herida, tendré que acabar esto ahora-_ pensó viendo el lado derecho de su ropa quemada con un agujero.

Entonces los dos estaban preparando uno de sus mejores ataques; **-Gia Sado-** dijo Luffy que estaba con el pulgar de su mano derecha mordiendolo una vez para luego inflar toda su mano de manera exagerada e All Might esta con su puño al frente y luego ponerlo atras de el mientras salia vapor de esa parte **-Gomu Gomu No Giganto...-** dijo el pelinegro lanzando su último ataque **-Destroit...-** dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo **-Pistol/Smash-** dijeron a la vez golpeandose sus puños produciendo un fuerte viento.

Ambos se empujaban lo más fuerte que podían pero entonces el rubio escupió sangre mientras pensaba - _tu ganas está joven Luffy, tu eres mas fuerte que yo, espero que no me hagas gastar tanto dinero_ \- fue lo que penso cuando escupió sangre mientras el resto de su cuerpo sacaba vapor mientras se volvía mucho más débil y fue hay cuando Luffy le dio el golpe de lleno en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estrellarse en la enorme roca explotando en mil pedazos así ganando Luffy.

Entonces el pelinegro fue a ver a su oponente que estaba tirado en el piso aun consiente, el fue a ayudarlo para que se levante pueda caminar por si solo -Parece que gané, así que promesa es promesa, mes vas a invitar a comer- dijo Luffy sacando una gota de sudor a All Might.

-Bueno, creó que tienes razo... Ghwab- no pudo terminar porque escupió sangre sacando mas vapor de su cuerpo que lo cubrió completamente.

Luego de que el vapor desapareciera en ves de All Might ahora estaba un sujetó bastante flaco como un esqueleto sujetandose entre su abandonen y pecho izquierdo y con la misma ropa que le quedaba algo floja -SUKEE no me dijiste que te podías transformar, un momento, ¿Si te puedes transformar porqué lo hiciste en eso?- preguntó Luffy.

Esto hizo caer de espaldas al rubio para luego reincorporarse -bueno parece que te lo tendré que contar, pero recuerda, no se lo tienes que decir a nadie, ¿Entiendes?- dijo seriamente entonces Luffy asintió estando también un poco serio.

Entonces el rubio le explicó el porque estaba es así y del poder que el tiene y del entrenamiento de Izuku -¿Entonces estás haciendo que Izuku entrene para darle tu poder; y es por eso que te pareces a mi amigo Brook, pero con piel y sin el afro, verdad?- pregunto Luffy que se hurgaba la nariz e All Might con se golpeaba la frente.

-Si así es, yo lo elegí como un buen sucesor del One For All, porque incluso sin un quirk el se atrevió a salvar a un amigo suyo de uno villano- dijo All Might recordando el insidente.

-Espera, yo creí que Izuku tenía un poder, pero creo que olvide preguntar- dijo Luffy ignorando lo que le dijo que Izuku hizo.

-Bueno no importa después de todo ya casi esta listo para...- no pudo terminar porque se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

Ambos fueron a ver que era, hay vieron era Izuku que estaba en una pila de basura gritando con el sol saliendo en el horizonte, para luego caer pero ser sujetado por Luffy.

Entonces All Might se acerco hacía ellos -no me lo creó, has terminado mejor de lo que te he dicho que hagas- dijo mirando la playa completamente limpia -y no solo eso también parece que ganaste algo de musculatura, vaya los jóvenes de ahora son geniales- y era cierto, sus músculos se notaban -ya es hora de que te de el poder- dijo el rubio.

- _Todo mi entrenamiento a terminado, ahora por fin podre tener un quirk para ayudar a las personas y ser un héroe_ \- penso el peliverde con un rostro de determinación.

Mientras que con Luffy, el estaba hay viendo la escena que había hay - _que aburrido, ya quiero comer algo_ \- penso el pelinegro con aburrimiento y hambre.

Devuelta con All Might e Izuku -Joven Midoriya, para darte el One For All solo tienes que comerte un pelo de mi cabello- el momento fue arruinado por decirdecir eso; ambos nunca se esperaron eso, Izuku estaba con la cara de what the fuck y Luffy se reía porque era la forma más rara de dar un poder que el había escuchado.

Todo hay siguio normal; Izuku se comio el pelo y All Might le daba suerte para poder entrar en U.A. pero entonces el peliverde noto algo -Luffy-san, ¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante?- pregunto.

-No lo se, ahora voy a ir a comer- dijo Luffy mientras su estómago rugia.

-Luffy, que tal si te propongo a ir en la academia de héroes donde irá Midoriya, hay enseñan a como ser héroes de verdad- dijo el rubio.

-Claro, puede ser divertido, pero primero comida Don Esteroides- dijo Luffy sonriente recibiendo un asentimiento de All Might.

-Pero All Might recuerde que las pruebas son hoy y ya nadie se puede inscribir, ¿Qué hará para que el entré?- preguntó Izuku.

-Tranquilo Midoriya, yo convencere al director para que pueda estar en las pruebas para asistir, ahora te debes preparar U.A. será un gran reto para ti, buena suerte- finalizo dándole suerte al peliverde para poder pasar, luego se despidio de él para luego llevar a comer a Luffy y dejarlo solo con la mitad del dinero que tenía.

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo 1 de este fic esperó que les haya gustado la pelea, esperó buenos reviews de ustedes y acepto peticiones de algunos para mejorar el fic.

Aquí Shikamaru No Dragneel diciéndoles adiós.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola gente, aquí esta Shikamaru No Dragneel trayendoles el capitulo 2 de: **El Héroe Pirata.**

Antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a: SilentXD7 y a milosan; les doy las gracias por ver que les gusta está historia.

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Aquí cambié algunas cosas que pasaron en bnha.

 **Disclaimer** : todo y cada cosa que ponga aquí de **one piece, boku no hero** o otro animé, no es mio sino de sus respectivos creadores, comencemos.

 _ **Capitulo 2:** El comienzo de la prueba y nuevos amigos._

 _Playa de Dagobah 6:50 A.M._

Luego de la batalla de Pirata Mugiwara contra el Símbolo de la Paz, ellos estaban hablando de como el pelinegro pueda asistir a la academia de heroes.

-¿All Might como le hará para que Luffy pueda entrar en U.A. si ya terminaron las inscripciones?- preguntó Izuku.

-Tranquilo joven Midoriya, solo hablare con el director, no sera nada difícil convencerlo- dijo el rubio tranquilamente en su forma esquelética.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, y bueno ya es hora del trato 'Don Esteroides'- dijo Luffy cruzado de brazos sonriendo.

-Ok Luffy ya iremos en un momento. Joven Midoriya es hora de que te prepares, buena suerte, la Academia U.A. te espera- dijo levantando un pulgar.

-Muchas gracias All Might, prometo no decepcionarte, y Luffy esperó que podamos estar en el mismo salón, nos vemos- dijo yéndose del lugar con todas sus cosas.

-¡Adios!- se despidió Luffy despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno Luffy ya es hora de irnos- al decir eso ambos fueron a un local de comida.

 _Academia U.A. (Oficina del Director) 8:35._

Ambos habían llegado a la academia, fueron a ver al director que tenia la apariencia de un ¿Ratón, oso o perro? (Pero su verdadera identidad es... el DIRECTOR JAJA) debido a su quirk, su pelo es de color blanco, pequeños ojos negros, una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y un traje formal.

-Si no escuché mal, quieres que inscriba a éste chico cuándo las inscripciones ya acabaron?- dijo el director Nedzu mientras tomaba algo de té.

-Asi es director, el joven Luffy tiene un gran potencial, y aunque no crea lo que le voy a decir- hizo una pequeña pausa -hasta incluso me a logrado derrotar en una batalla- al decir eso el director escupió el té en la cara del rubio.

-¡No lo puedo creer, ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo, tanto potencial tiene ese chico?!- grito el Nedzu.

-Por favor, debe calmarse, y que me dice?- dijo All Might calmando al director mientras se limpiaba su rostro.

-Veré que puedo hacer, espero grandes cosas de él, si es lo que dices que es incluso le daré una beca y una habitación en las instalaciones, ahora quisiera que llamaras a ese chico, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas- dijo el director sacando una sonrisa del rubio.

-Muy bien, lo llamaré ahora- dijo yendo a llamar al pelinegro que estaba jugando con unas hormigas, esto hizo sacar una sonrisa nerviosa del héroe -Luffy, el director quiere verte un momento- al decir eso el pelinegro fue con el.

Al entrar en la oficina, Luffy se extraño por el animal sentado hay -Mmm, una pregunta, ¿Qué hace esa zarigüeya aquí?- al decir eso saco diferentes reacciones a ambos, All Might tenía una gota de sudor en su sien mientras el director reía bajo por el tipo de animal que creyó que es.

-Un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Nedzu; pero, ¿Soy un perro, un ratón, un oso o una zarigüeya?, pero mi verdadera identidad es... ¡El director!- fue lo que dijo dando su presentación.

- _Eso de la zarigüeya lo acaba de agregar, al parecer ya cambió su presentación_ \- penso el rubio riendo nervionamente por el cambió.

-Muy buena presentación director zarigüeya, pero enserio, ¿Qué animal es?- fue lo que preguntó Luffy.

-Luffy, nadie sabé que animal es excepto el, no importa lo que hagas si es hablando con el o golpeandolo, nunca te dirá que tipo es- dijo el rubio susurrandole, esto desilusiono a Luffy.

-Jaja, me agradas chico, pero volviendo al tema principal quisiera saber primeramente, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-

-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy-

-Bien, segundo, ¿Cuál es tu quirk?- dijo el director.

-Mi quirk es hombre de goma, tengo cada parte de mi cuerpo hecho de goma- dijo estirando su rostro.

- _Buena mentira ahora Luffy_ \- penso All Might porque antes de que ellos entrarán le dijo que pase lo que pase diga que tiene un quirk que hace que sea de goma, porque sería raro para todos que obtuvo sus poderes al comer una fruta.

-Muy bien, y tercera, ¿De dónde vienés?-

-Yo vengo de una islas hacia el este llamada Dawn, y en la isla hay una villa Foosha-

-Nunca escuché de ése lugar, me podrías explicar como es- dijo el director con curiosidad.

-Bueno, la villa es muy pacífica pero también hay alguno que otro ladrón, pero no son nada peligrosos, y los animales de hay son muy deliciosos, como un tigre gigante y una lagartija super desarrollada, siempre me tocaba casarlos- dijo Luffy terminando su explicación.

Eso dejó con muchas preguntas al director pero decidió proseguir, mientras el rubio estaba suspirando de alivió de qué el director no sospechó nada raro en el pelinegro.

-Bueno eso es suficiente ahora, solo déjame ver unos papeles y ya podrás entrar, ya se pueden retirar- finalizó el director.

-Muchas gracias director, nos veremos después- dijo el rubio yéndose de la oficina.

-Adiós director zarigüeya- dijo Luffy despidiéndose.

- _Jajaja, éste chico me comienza agradar más, esperó conversar con el mientras tomamos un poco de té-_ pensó el director sacando unos papeles.

-Bien ahora tendré que darte el uniforme de la academia, y luego te guiare en la sala de conferencia dónde que te explicarán lo que debes hacer- dijo All Might.

-Ok, muchas gracias Don Esqueleto- dijo el pelinegro sacando una gota de sudor al rubio.

-¿Ahora es Don Esqueleto, porqué?- preguntó por los extraños apodos que le ponía.

-Es fácil, cuándo tienes tus músculos serás Don Esteroides y cuando estás así serás Don Esqueleto- dijo Luffy haciendo que All Might se caiga de espaldas al suelo.

-Luffy dime, ¿De verdad no te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo poniendo una cara de disgusto dándose una palmada en la frente

 _Sala de conferencia 8:55._

Luego de que Luffy se pusiera su uniforme (aún conservando su sombrero, pero en ves de sus sandalias ahora tenía unos zapatos azules con rojo y con la corbata mal puesta), el estaba yendo a la sala de conferencia donde le indicó el héroe.

El estaba buscando el asiento donde debía sentarse hasta que encontró su asiento y a una cabellera verde.

-Hey Izuku, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Luffy felizmente viendo a su amigo.

-¿Luffy-san?, ¡Qué bueno verte aquí!, ¿Entonces pudieron convencer al director?- preguntó Izuku.

-Si, no fue tan difícil- dijo Luffy sin darse cuenta que era fulminado por un chico de pelo rubio explosivo atras de el.

Entonces las luces se apagaron para luego encenderse una gran pantalla en frente con las letras de la U.A. Luego apareció un hombre rubio con el pelo hacía atrás apuntando en dirección hacia arriba, llevaba unas lentes color naranjas, un collar con apariencia de micrófono y el resto con ropas negras.

-¡Para todos los postulantes para ser héroes, bienvenidos a mi nuevo show!- dijo con su vos en todo el lugar -¡Everybody say Hey!- dijo para poner una oreja al frente y escuchar a todos gritar lo mismo, pero nunca llegó, eso lo desánimo un poco.

-Ése sujetó es muy raro, ¿Porqué tiene qué gritar tanto?- comentó Luffy en vos baja y a su lado Izuku comentaba que era un héroe que escuchaba en la radio.

Entonces el rubio decidió proseguir -¡Bien, ahora a presentar el recorrido del examen practico!- dijo Present Mic -¡¿ARE YOU READY?!- dijo volviendo a gritar -¡YEAAAAH!- grito, esperando a que todos lo sigan, pero está ves solo uno gritó.

-¡YEAAH!- el que grito fue Luffy, atrayendo la mirada de todos, el pelinegro se dio cuenta -¿Qué?, esto parece ser divertido.- dijo Luffy haciendo que todos pensarán "que tonto".

-¡Y Like You!, me agradaste joven oyente.- dijo Present Mic (sin saber que Luffy nunca lo escuchó en la radio); luego comenzó a decir en qué consiste la prueba de ingreso, todos estarían en diferentes zonas de la A la G, que tendrían que destruir diferentes tipos de robots para conseguir puntos en un lapso de 10 minutos, y cuando estaba explicando los puntos que daba cada 3 tipos robots, un joven de lentes hablo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo por favor?- pregunto el joven de los lentes que era unos centímetros mas alto que Luffy, cabello color azul oscuro, y un cuerpo robusto.

-¡Está bien, postulante 7111!- entonces una luz iluminó al joven de nombre Lida.

-¡Según el panfleto aquí dice que hay 4 tipo de robots no 3, si es un error de impresión, entonces U.A., la mejor escuela de todo Japón debería avergonzarse de tal error! Los que postulamos aquí vinimos a ser héroes ejemplares.- en eso todos lo vieron como alguien estricto que siempre sigue las reglas, a Luffy eso le pareció divertido y se rió entré dientes -Por otra parte... ¡ustedes dos!- dijo señalando a Izuku que se puso nervioso y la Luffy que se hurgaba la nariz -Si ustedes creen que todo esto es un juego no pertenecen aqui. Todos estamos pensando estrictamente en nuestro futuro de héroes. Alguien que se toma esto así a la ligera no merece ser un héroe.- dijo seriamente asustando a Izuku mientras Luffy no le prestó atención, atras de ellos el rubio de antes solo se rió en su interior por como quedo el peliverde.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por todos y también se puso nervioso -Lamento la interrupción prosiga.- dijo dejando hablar a Present Mic.

Luego de esa escena el héroe presentador volvió a explicar -bueno en algo el tiene razón y es que hay un robot más y este no da puntos, en cada área habrá uno, este robot será mas bien un obstáculo donde si quieren pueden enfrentarlo o pueden simplemente escapar.- finalizo el presentador mostrando el mismo vídeo del anime.

-Es como en los videojuegos- dijo un postulante cualquiera.

-¡Eso es todo de mi! Finalizando ¡Les daré a todos un presente de nuestra academia!- entonces todos se emocionaron -El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez: un héroe sobrepasa todos los infortunios de la vida- todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros -Ve más allá de tus límites...- todos se prepararon -¡PLUS ULTRAAA!- gritaron todos emocionados, aunque Luffy de último porque no sabía la frase.

 _Time skip: luego de acabar el examen escrito. Campo de batalla C._

Luego de que Luffy terminará de hacer el examen escrito (que afortunadamente logro pasar), a él le toco el campo de batalla C mientras su amigo peliverde y el raro de los lentes estaban en el B.

El ahora tenia la misma ropa que en la playa solo que sin la playera, solo el chaleco naranja abrochado.

El pelinegro estaba viendo a su alrededor viendo muchos edificios destruidos y a los otros participantes hasta que escucho una voz -¡AHORA, COMIENZEN!- grito la voz y en ese momento todos sabían que hacer hasta que vieron a Luffy correr para luego gritar 'SIIII' en la ciudad -¡NO SE QUEDEN HAY, DEBEN HACER LO MISMO QUE EL, EN UNA BATALLA REAL NO HAY TIEMPO QUE INDIQUÉ CUANDO COMENZAR- volvió a decir la voz y todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

Luego de un minuto Luffy se encontró con un robot de 3 puntos y otro de 1 punto -Objetivo Localizado: Destruir.\- dijo el robot de 1 puntos tratando de golpearlo pero lo esquivo muy fácilmente.

 **-Gomu Gomu No Stamp-** dijo Luffy pateando la pecho del robot destruyendo su fuente de energía, pero entonces el de 3 puntos le lanza un misil a Luffy **-Gomu Gomu No Fuusen-** dijo inflandose atrapando el misil con su panza para luego lanzar el misil devuelta al robot destruyendolo -Yosh, a buscar a más.- dijo buscando a mas robots.

Luego de unos minutos Luffy había conseguido muchos puntos destruyendo a los robots y también por salvar a algunos participantes en problemas (aunque el no lo sabe al igual que todos), y mientras los salvaba algunos luchaban junto con él ayudándose entré si de ves en cuando, pero luego se separaban.

Ahora solo quedaban 3 minutos para terminar y Luffy había conseguido un total de 56 puntos aunque el había olvidado la cuenta; en eso se reencuentra con algunos de los participantes que conoció.

La primera persona era un chico de cabello rojo puntiagudo hacía arriba, ojos rojos, con colmillos como de tiburón y una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. La segunda era una chica de cabello corto color naranja con una larga cola de caballo al lado izquierdo de su rostro y ojos verdes. Y la tercera persona era un chico de cabello negro hacia abajo, una sonrisa rara y unos codos con formas extrañas.

Kirishira Eijiro, quirk: _endurecer_ ; el pelirrojo parecía que endurecia su cuerpo golpeando a un robot de 2 puntos quitándole con mucha fuerza la cola para clavarlo en la cabeza robot.

Itsuka Kendo, quirk: _puños gigantes_ ; la pelinaranja uso unos escombros para saltar alto y para crecer su mano izquierda y golpear a uno de 1 punto con un puño gigante.

Sero Hanta, quirk: _cintas;_ y el pelinegro había envuelto a un robot de 1 punto con unas cintas que salían de sus codos y luego lo lanzo a otro de 1 punto explotando ambos.

Entonces Luffy se les hacerco -¡Hola chicos, como estan!- les dijo Luffy

-Hola de nuevo Luffy, ¿Has destruido a muchos robots?, he conseguido 44 puntos- preguntó el pelirrojo, Luffy solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Está prueba es muy entretenida, aunque, ya olvidé la cuenta- dijo Luffy sacando una gota de sudor a los 3.

-Muy bien, ya he destruido a muchos robots, seguro ya voy a poder entrar con los 38 puntos que tengo- dijo la chica felizmente.

-Ya he conseguido 39 puntos, cielos, cuando la prueba terminé me tomaré un buen descanso- dijo el pelinegro cansado poniendo las cintas devuelta en sus codos.

-Cuando esto termine los invitare a comer algo, están de acuerdo Kirishima, Itsuka, Sero- dijo Luffy recibiendo una afirmativa de los tres.

-Ahora iré a ver si...- no pudo terminar porque se escuchó un gran estruendo, todos vieron que el suelo se habría mientras aparecía un robot más grande que un edificio, todos los que vieron a ese robot fueron a escapar rápidamente haciendo un escándalo -¡SUKEE en un robot gigante!- dijo Luffy emocionado.

-¡Esa cosa es enorme, no me digas que es el 0 puntos!- grito el Kirishima.

-No podemos enfrentarnos a el- dijo la Itsuka temblando sus rodillas de miedo.

-Esto es una locura, ¡Debemos irnos!- dijo el Sero queriendo hacer lo mismo que los dos.

Los tres estaban apunto de irse cuándo vieron que Luffy se quedaba hay. Los tres le querían decir para que escapara rápido pero no pudieron; vieron que Luffy comenzó a agitar su brazo izquierdo haciendo un bulto que fue a su cuerpo para luego volver su piel de color rojizo y con vapor saliendo de el **-Gia Sekando-** fue lo único que escucharon, el robot los tomo como objetivo -Objetivo Localizado: Destruir- y entonces el robot fue hacía ellos **-Gomu Gomu No...-** dijo Luffy para luego de unos pasos al frente, desapareció y apareció en la cabeza del robot a alta velocidad **-Jet Pistol-** fue lo que dijo cuándo lanzó un puñetazo a alta velocidad destruyendo el cerebro del robot, mientras este se desmoronaba.

Los tres se quedaron asombrados, el solo había logrado destruir a ése robots enorme de un solo golpe esto era increíble para ellos -Sugoi- dijeron los tres al unísono sin mover un músculo.

El restó de las personas que estaban cerca vieron lo que acaba de hacer y no dudaron en ir a felicitarlo -¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo uno -¡Eres muy fuerte!- dijo otro -¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- y muchas cosas más.

-Cielos amigo, eso fue lo más varonil que he visto, enfrentaste sin miedo a ese colosal robot- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba un puño y lloraba comicamente.

-¿Es enserio lo que acaba de pasar; cómo lo hiciste?, ¡Andá dímelo!- preguntó la chica emocionada.

-Esperó que podamos estar en el mismo salón, ¡Eres increible!- dijo el pelinegro.

Eso fue lo que dijeron los tres invadiendo su espacio personal.

Todo esto se le hizo raro a Luffy para el no fue gran cosa, pero le daba igual -¡ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!- dijo la voz de Present Mic anunciando que el tiempo acabo, muchos estaban bastante felices porque lograron muchos puntos, y a otros estaban con su alma fuera de su cuerpo o llorando porque no consiguieron los puntos suficientes.

 _En otro lugar; en sala oscura._

Ahora estamos en un lugar sin tanta luz, hay estaban unas personas viendo en unas pantallas a los postulantes para poder calificarlos.

-Este año hay buenos postulantes, ¿No lo creen?- dijo dijo el director viendo las pantallas unos vídeos, en uno veía como Luffy estaba apunto de ser atacado por 3 robots de 2 puntos, pero entonces salto y dijo **_'Gomu Gomu No U.F.O.'_** para girar sus piernas rápidamente para mantenerse en el aire y a la vez destruir a los robot con sus pies; luego adelanta el vídeo de cómo Luffy destruyo al de 0 puntos.

-Ese chico, Luffy, si que tiene una gran imaginación para usar su poder- dijo una voz femenina viendo el vídeo de manera escalofriante.

-Eso es cierto, todos tienen un muy gran potencial- dijo Nedzu viendo a cierto rubio explosivo destruyendo a muchos robots diciendo 'Muere' cada rato.

-Aquí dice..., ¿Bakugou Katsuki?, no; el destruyó a casi todos los robots consiguiendo en total 80 puntos.- dijo Present Mic.

-También está el joven Midoriya, el también logro destruir a un robot de 0 puntos- dijo All Might en su forma débil.

-Pero también trajo consigo una gran consecuencia que le podría costar la vida- dijo una voz masculina sonando cansado.

-¿Entonces llegaron a una conclusión?- preguntó el director viendo a los héroes con carteles que decían 'puntos de robots' y 'puntos de rescate'-Primero, Izuku Midoriya: puntos de robots 0, puntos de rescate 65 puntos; segundo, Bakugou Katsuki: puntos de robots 74 puntos, puntos de rescate 0; y el que se lleva la medalla de oro, Monkey D. Luffy: puntos de robots 56, puntos de rescate 70, en rotal son 126 puntos.- finalizó el director.

 _En la salida de U.A. 9:30._

Ya terminada la prueba Luffy había ya estaba saliendo de la Academia con las tres personas que conoció yendo los 4 a un local de comida como el prometió.

Luego de unos minutos los 4 llegaron a un local cualquiera pidiendo pocas cosas pero, se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que luffy toda la mitad del menú.

-Amigo, no deberías comer tanto, podrías engordar- dijo Kirishima viendo la cara sonriente de Luffy.

-Te podría dar dolor de estómago si tratarás de comer esa gran cantidad de comida Luffy-kun- dijo Itsuka viendo como la comida ya era servida.

-Esa comida se va a desperdiciar Luffy, podrías mandarlo para llevar- dijo Sero viendo la cara confundida de Luffy.

-Oh, ¿Ustedes creen que no podré comerme todo esto, verdad?- preguntó Luffy y recibió una afirmativa de los 3 -En ese caso, que tal si hacemos una apuesta, ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?- dijo Luffy viendo a los tres.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sero confundido.

-Me refiero a que hagamos una apuesta, si yo logró comer todo esto me daran algo de su dinero, y si yo pierdo yo pagaré toda la comida- dijo haciendo sacar rostros confiados de los 3.

-Aceptamos- dijeron los 3 para poner algo de su dinero y en total habian como 150 yenes.

Entonces comenzó a comer rápido no dejándo caer nada de la comida de su boca; los 3 que estaban hay apenas dieron un bocado a su comida mientras que Luffy ya estaba por terminar.

Unos minutos después Luffy termino de comer teniendo una enorme panza y los tres lloraban por perder la apuesta porque hay pusieron casi todo su dinero.

-Jajaja, la próxima vez que quieran desafiarme en algo que tenga que ver con comida, perderan- dijo Luffy estando gordo por la comida.

-¡Pero por lo menos no estamos gordos como tu!- dijo Sero enojado por perder.

-Luffy-kun, te dijimos que estarías gordo, no te duele el estómago?- preguntó Itsuka que se calmó por perder.

-¿Esto?, no me pasa nada vean- dijo Luffy volviendo a estar flaco otra vez.

-¡Sugoi, dime que quirk tienes!- dijo Kirishima por ver eso.

-Es cierto, ¿Nos podrías decir que quirk tienes?- preguntó Sero.

-Y también de como es que hiciste éso para poner tu piel roja y el vapor, te veías muy fuerte hay- dijo Itsuka prestando atención al igual que los 2.

-Mi quirk se llama hombre de goma, yo tengo la todo el cuerpo hecho de goma pudiendo estirarme bastante- dijo estirando sus brazos hasta el techo -Y eso que hice alla son unas de mis habilidades, la llamo 'Gia Sekando'; es cuándo yo bombeo la sangre de mi cuerpo a una gran velocidad aumentando mi asi velocidad, fuerza y sentidos, como yo soy de goma no afecta mis organos, pero también acorta mi tiempo de vida cuando- Luffy finalizó.

Los tres tuvieron la misma reacción -¿Cómo qué acorta tu vida, estas loco?- dijeron los tres preocupados.

-¿Acaso eres un suicida, por que haces eso?- preguntó Sero.

-Así es, eso podría acabar tu vida muy pronto- dijo Itsuka preocupada.

-¿Porqué tienes que arriesgar así tu vida?- preguntó Kirishima.

-Yo lo hago, porque si no me hacia fuerte nunca podría proteger a mis amigos, no me importa si mi vida esta en riesgo para protegerlos- dijo Luffy tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Amigo eso es, ¡Lo más varonil que he escuchado!- dijo el pelirrojo llorando varonilmente.

-Te envidio Luffy, tu si tienes el espíritu héroe tiene- dijo Itsuka sonriendole.

-Sin duda seras un gran héroe, por eso no me quedaré atras- dijo Sero también con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso siguieron charlando sobre los quirks de ellos, lo que planeaban hacer y así; Luffy decidió pagar por todos con el dinero que gano diciéndoles que está vez el pagaría despidiéndose de ellos diciendo que se volverían a ver en la academia.

Este día hay terminado con nuestro pirata yendo de nuevo en la academia; porque según All Might al pasar la prueba el director decidió dejarlo vivir en las instalaciones; al entrar en su habitación vio que era pequeña con paredes blancas, una cama para una persona, una baño y una televisión. El se iva a dormir hasta que recordó que sus nakamas deben estar preocupados por el, buscándolo -No se preocupen chicos, estaremos devuelta juntos- fue lo ultimo que pensó para después dormir como un tronco.

Asi es como termina otro dia Luffy en éste mundo de héroes.

En una guarida oscura.

Estaba un sujetó con un traje y sombrero color blanco y una expresión bastante sería; el estaba viendo a un hombre arrodillado en frente de el -¿Y dime viste algo qué me interese?- dijo el hombre misterioso.

Entonces el hombre arrodillado asintio -A-asi es Señor, hemos encontrado a un joven extraño con so-sombrero de paja que puede estirar su cuerpo; mi espía me mostró un vídeo en donde ponía su cuerpo de c-color rojizo para destruir a un robot gigante de un so-solo golpe a una velocidad inhumana y al parecer ahora e-está en U.A.- dijo con nerviosismo.

El hombre de blanco abrió los ojos muy grande por lo que escucho con una expresión de enfado para luego sonreir -Así que estás aquí, Muguiwara, esta vez cuando te vea, !Te destrozare¡- dijo el hombre viendo una ventana adentro de un edificio abandonado.

Y aquí termina el capítulo 2 de está historia, pero antes de despedirme, pueden ponerme algunas preguntas si es que no entendiron algo y en el próximo capítulo los respondere con gusto, y ahora si, ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo el capítulo 3 de esta historia, y si, si, y 1000 veces si, ya lo se, lamento por tardarme en subir el cap, no dire más nada porque se que quieren saber lo que pasa, espero que les guste, empecemos.

 **Aclaraciones**.

-Yoh- habla un personaje.

- _Su fuerza es bla bla bla_ \- piensa un personaje.

- _*Probando*-_ contactó por intercomunicador o Den Den Mushi.

- **Smash** \- Nombre de la técnica.

- **Gia Sekando** \- transformación.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes de One piece o Boku No Hero no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

 _Capítulo 3: Las primeras clases._

 ** _Mundo de One Piece._**

Luego de la dura batalla que los Piratas Muguiwaras junto al ex-shichibukai Trafalgar Law habían tenido en Dressrosa con Doflamingo y su familia, tuvieron que abandonar la ya destruida ciudad y buscar un lugar para descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, y por suerte un aliado suyo les había ofrecido un lugar, estando todos en una pequeña casa habitada en un prado verde cubierto por algunas flores lejos de la ciudad curandose las heridas que tenían y reflexionando en lo que ocurrió con Luffy.

-¡Maldición!- grito golpeando la pared un hombre rubio y lacio tapando la parte derecha de su rostro, tenía una pequeña perilla color negro en su barbilla y sus cejas tenían extraños espirales hacía la izquierda cada una, vestía un traje negro elegante, y debajo llevaba una camisa amarilla con negra y una corbata negra desabrochada, su nombre era Sanji.

-Sanji, tranquilizate- dijo un chico de nariz larga, cabello negro rizado, una pequeña perilla y labios gruesos, llevaba puesto una camisa azul oscuro, un pantalon grande de color celeste con dos tirantes naranja, un pañuelo verde en su cabeza y unos auriculares con gafas color naranja, su nombre era Usopp. Este trataba de calmar a su nakama pero solo recibió una mirada de muerte que lo asustó mucho.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilize?- dijo dirigiéndose al narizon apunto de mearse del miedo cuando el rubio fue detenido por un hombre que le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de una katana -¡Oye ¿Qué crees que haces maldita lechuga vieja?!- dijo Sanji al que lo golpeo.

Este era un hombre de cabello verde corto, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que estaba cerrado y tres pendientes de oro en su oreja izquierda, vestía una camisa blanca toda sucia, un pantalon y zapatos negros, y en su cintura tenia colganda tres espadas, su nombre era Roronoa Zoro.

-Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero eso no traerá a Luffy devuelta. Se como te sientes al igual que los otros, porque yo estuve hay también- dijo viendo seriamente al rubio.

-¡¿Y es qué acaso no piensas hacer nada, además de beber sake?!- dijo Sanji aun enojado.

-Escucha bien, inutil pervertido, si piensas que no se hará nada estás equivocado. Aunque Luffy sea un cabeza hueca, estomago sin fondo y con el cerebro de goma, es nuestro capitán, nuestro nakama, el que unió a nuestra tripulación. Mientras no estemos todos juntos de nuevo, nuestros sueños no podran ser alcanzados, cuando salgamos de aquí no iremos a cada isla hasta encontrar a Luffy-

Terminó haciendo que el rubio se callara y empezara a fumar, pero también hizo llorar a Usopp y a un hombre cyborg de tamaño grande con una nariz y mandíbula metálica, lentes de sol, y la cabeza rapada de color negro celeste, tiene dos grandes esferas de metal rojos en sus hombros, grandes manos cibernéticas color azul y rojo, y piernas de tamaño normal pero con barras metalicas, llevaba puesto una musculosa blanca que le quedaba bastante ajustada y una tanga roja, su nombre era Franky.

-¡Nada supeeer! Whaa ¡N-no es-estoy llorando! Whaaa- decia entre llantos Franky.

-¿Se pueden callar estúpidos llorones? me están dando dolores de cabeza- dijo un hombre con ojeras, de pelo negro corto, patillas y una perilla negra, con un sombrero blanco con manchas negras, vestia un abrigo largo color café, un pantalón azul con manchas negras, tenía muchas vendas en su pecho y en el brazo, y a un lado de había una espada con vendas en el mango y el filo curvado, su nombre era Trafalfgar Law.

Todo el escándalo que hacían Ussop y Franky acabó. Unas horas después ya se había hecho de noche, donde Ussop y Franky se habían quedado dormidos pero el resto aún permanecía despierto y también se habían calmado un poco por lo de hace rato, cuando de repente la puerta de la casa fue abierta revelando a un chico vestido con un chaleco azul oscuro con un pañuelo blanco en su cuello, una gabardina y pantalon negros, guantes marrones y un sombrero de copa color negro con gafas azules, su rostro no podía ser reconocido al ser tapado por su sombrero -Con que aquí estaban- dijo el sujeto.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Zoro apunto de atacar al sujeto pero este le lanza una botella de sake que Zoro atrapa.

-Sabo- dice felizmente una mujer de pelo largo color negro que le caía por su espalda, ojos celestes y un muy buen cuerpo, vestía una blusa color rosa sin cuello y mangas, y un pantalón demasiado corto color morado, su nombre era Nico Robin.

-Yoh- dijo el ahora conocido Sabo quien se saca el sombrero mostrando un rostro casi idéntico al de Luffy pero con una gran cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo y su cabello rubio ondulado como el de su hermano fallecido Ace -Soy el hermano de Luffy, es un gusto conocer a parte de su tripulación. Y además de eso también quisiera darles esto- dijo Sabo entregandoles una especie de pergamino bastante viejo que luego Zoro agarro.

-¿Sólo has venido a entregarnos un trozo de papel?- dijo Zoro un poco molesto pero luego se calmo bebiendo su botella de sake.

En eso Robin lo toma viendo el contenido para luego quedarse estupefacta -E-est-to n-no puede s-ser ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?!- grito estupefacta sorprendiendo a los que estaban despiertos, pero por suerte sin haber despertado a los aún dormidos.

-No se los puedo decir pero, lo que si estoy seguro es que hay encontraran del paradero de Luffy- dijo Sabo dejando en total silencio a todos pero con alegría al saber que Luffy podría volver con ellos más rápido de lo que esperaban.

 ** _Mundo de Boku No Hero Academia_**

Ya era de mañana en este mundo lleno de personas con super poderes donde nuestro pirata de goma favorito había llegado, y por alguna razón el estaba con el director de la Academia U.A. en su oficina y junto al director estaba un hombre con una apariencia bastante normal, era alto, de cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos, vestia un gran saco y sombrero color beige, camisa y guantes blancos, y pantalones y corbata negras, su nombre era Naomasa Tsukauchi.

-Luffy-san lamentó tener que llamarte pero tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante junto a éste caballero ¿Podemos?- dijo el director bebiendo una taza de té.

-Antes que nada me presento. Soy Naomasa Tsukauchi, detective de la fuerza policial, es un gusto- se presento formalmente el detective.

-Ñom choy jonki mi wufi- dijo Luffy apenas entendible al tener mucha comida en su boca.

-Termina de masticar luego habla- dijo Nedzu.

-Yoh, soy Monkey D. Luffy. ¿Qué quiere de mi?- y luego de decir eso se termina de comer toda la comida que le quedaba.

-Necesitamos saber la razón del porque no hay datos sobre de ti. Cuando el director envió todos los papeles con los estudiantes que estarían en esta Academia, sus superiores lo habían llamado e informaron que uno de todos los próximos estudiantes no estaban registrados en su base de datos, no se encontró nada relacionado contigo. Así que nos gustaría saber ¿Quién eres de verdad?- dijo el detective esperando que Luffy le responda.

Al escuchar eso Luffy simplemente contesto -Es porque soy de otra dimensión- dijo haciendo que ambos adultos lo vieran con duda.

-¿De otra dimensión dices? tranquilo, no es necesario poner excusas, puedes contarnos la verdad no te vamos a juzgar de mala manera- dijo Nedzu tomando la respuesta de Luffy como una broma, pero sin que lo imaginara Luffy se había levantado de golpe de su silla.

-¡Es cierto que soy de otra dimensión! O eso creo ¡Sino pregúntele a 'Don Esteroides' que el mismo vio como llegue!- dijo Luffy entre gritos haciendo que Nedzu se tumbara de su silla y derramando su té, pero Luffy también había recordado un pequeño detalle -No puede ser la he cagado, le prometí a 'Don Esteroides' no contarle esto a nadie... Bueno ya que- terminó Luffy sin importarle al final.

 _Flash back (horas antes del examen de ingreso)_

Volvemos al local de comida que All Might, ya en su forma debil, le había prometido a Luffy llevarlo a comer si lo derrotaba, viendo como se metía en la boca toda la comida que estaba en la mesa.

En eso recuerda algo muy importante -Luffy, creó que tendras que mantener en secreto de que vienes de otra dimensión- dijo haciendo le preguntara '¿Porqué?' -Serías visto como un loco o bicho raro para la gente o los villanos te estarían persiguiendo sin dejarte en paz para hacer algun tipo de plan- dijo poniendose serio en la ultima parte recordando a cierto villano.

-Ok, guardaré el secreto, y si un villano se entera solo le pateare el culo, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Luffy sonriendo con confianza haciendo que All Might dejará de estar serio para contagiarse de la sonrisa del Muguiwara.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Luego de ver así a Luffy, Naomasa decidió hablar -Nedzu-san ¿Quién es ese tal 'Don Esteroides'? preguntó.

-Es solo el apodo que Luffy-san le puso a All Might. Ahora que lo pienso Luffy-san ¿Dónde conociste a All Might?- preguntó Nedzu.

-Bueno, el junto a un amigo me vieron salir de una especie de agujero negro estando herido y luego me llevaron a un hospital donde luego los conocí- dijo Luffy recordando como lo habían encontrado.

-¿Y no te contó acerca de cierto poder y una herida, no?- preguntó ahora el detective.

-Te refieres a su transformación de esqueletico a musculoso y su herida en el pecho ¿Verdad? La verdad cuando lo vi en su forma de esqueletica me recordo bastante a uno de mis nakamas- dijo Luffy riéndose un poco.

Ambos se habían sorprendido bastante de Luffy por saber el gran secreto del héroe número 1. El detective luego de analizar a Luffy vio que era alguien bastante honesto con lo que decía decidiendo creerle un poco de que era de otra dimensión -¿Si eres de otra dimensión no te importaría decirnos cómo llegaste, porfavor?- dijo el detective Naomasa seriamente, para luego recibir una taza de té al igual que Luffy por el director y mientras este cargaba más té en su taza.

-Será mejor que tomes un poco de té para aclarar la garganta y contar tu historia- dijo Nedzu estando igual que Naomasa para empezar a escucharlo.

Unos minutos después de una larga conversación donde Luffy le contaba a ambos lo mismo que le dijo a Izuku y All Might, solo que con pequeños arreglos, ellos no pudo creer lo que escuchaban de parte del pelinegro y para su sorpresa saber que era un pirata verdadero y que su cabeza tenía precio por políticos corruptos.

-Entonces luego de pelear contra ese tal Doflamingo quedaste inconciente y despertaste en un hospital donde luego conosiste a All Might y al joven Midoriya- dijo el director recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza afirmativa.

-Y de momento no sabes como volver con tus nakamas y seguir con tus aventuras para encontrar ese tesoro que todos los piratas buscan- dijo Naomasa recibiendo otro asentimiento.

-Ya veo, bueno creo que te tendremos que creer. Pero hay algo que me dio curiosidad- dijo Nedzu seriamente.

-¿Y qué sería?- dijo Luffy rascandose el oido.

-Según lo que dijiste en una parte de tu historia habias rechazado ser un héroe ¿Porqué dijiste que no querías serlo?- dijo haciendo que Luffy recordará aquel momento.

-Bueno los héroes son increíbles y todo, pero soy pirata y mi sueño es convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas, no en un héroe. Por ejemplo los piratas si tienen carne organizan un banquete y se lo comen, mientras que los héroes dan la carne a las personas, por eso no quiero ser un héroe y prefiero ser pirata- dijo Luffy dando su explicación.

-Alto, ¿Si no quieres ser un héroe entonces porqué quieres estar en U.A. que es una Academia para formar héroes?- preguntó Nedzu.

-Oh eso, como no tengo otra cosa que hacer decidí entrar para patearle el trasero a los villanos, pero cuando encuentre una forma de volver con mis nakamas me iré- fue la respuesta de Luffy.

-Entonces si tu quisieras podrías haber elegido ser un villano, ¿No es así?- dijo Naomasa seriamente.

-Bueno podría, pero no me gustaría ser el malo, se siente feo- dijo Luffy.

-Ya veo, en ese caso quisiera que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías ayudar a los estudiantes de está Academia para que progresen? puede ser interesante como podría afectarles tu intervención, pero solo hasta que encuentres la forma de volver claro esta- dijo Nedzu.

-Claro, no hay problema, puede ser divertido- dijo Luffy -Pero no sin antes con una condición- dijo Luffy seriamente.

-¿Y cuál sería?- preguntó Nedzu que se puso un poco serio.

-Quisiera tener mucha comida, especialmente carne- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Muy bien, eso es todo. Ya te puedes retirar- dijo Nedzu recogiendo la taza del detective y la de Luffy.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo Luffy-san- dijo Naomasa.

-Yosh, iré a buscar a 'Don Esteroides' si no me puede dar más comida- dijo levantandose yéndose a la salida, pero antes de que la abriera el director mencionó algo más.

-Por cierto a partir de mañana tendrás que venir conmigo todos los días para que estudies y tengas el conocimiento suficiente de este mundo- dijo Nedzu felizmente haciendo que Luffy se estremeciera y saliera corriendo gritando.

-¡NOOOO, TODO MENOS ESOOOooo!- se escuchó desde afuera.

-¿Porqué los jóvenes estos días no quieren estudiar?- susurro el director.

-Bien creo que me tendre que ir, esto es una información bastante peligrosa, porque puede que Luffy no sea el único de otra dimensión. Si es eso cierto tal vez ni siquiera All Might podría encargarse- dijo Naomasa levantandose de su asiento dándole una reverencia al director -Con su permiso director, me retiro- dijo yéndose del lugar.

-Nos vemos detective, cuidese- dijo Nedzu despidiéndose también.

- ** _Time skip (1 mes después)_.**

Ahora mismo era de mañana dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia de Héroes U.A. en una habitación específica estaba Luffy dormido como bebé, hasta que un reloj sonó por bastante tiempo, cortesía del director un dia antes del inicio a clases, hasta que Luffy desperto de un salto.

-¡Buenos dias!- se dijo a si mismo poniendose su sombrero, luego empezo a prepararse para su primer día de clases saliendo de su habitación e ir a su aula.

No había tardado mucho en encontrar su aula pues ya había pasado por hay una vez cuando el director lo llevaba a estudiar.

Pero antes si quieren como es que Luffy estudió, digamos que el director había usado un truco que se utilizaba en perros, ya saben, que si el animal cumplía correctamente su orden recibía un premió, y ya deben imaginarse como pudo haber sido, bastante difícil que aprendiera, luego de un tiempo por lo menos había logrado aprender, pero solo un poco.

Ya luego de hallar su aula y sin prestar mucha atención a la gran puerta solo entra -Yoh- saludo Luffy viendo solo a unos cuantos estudiantes que hablaban entre ellos, luego todos posaron su vista a Luffy de forma rara, pero en ese momento un pelirrojo le llama su atención.

-Oi, Luffy ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?- dijo el pelirrojo saludandolo.

-Kirishima, no te había en un tiempo ¿Dime te hiciste más fuerte?- dijo Luffy sentándose en un pupitre vacío al lado derecho de su amigo.

-Pues claro, debemos esforzarnos bastante si es que seremos héroes profesionales- dijo tomándose el codo.

-¡Si!- dijo Luffy emocionado.

-Y también me sorprende que hayas logrado entrar en la misma clase que yo, aunque en realidad no me debería sorprender tanto después de lo que hiciste- dijo Kirishima.

-Bah, ese robot no fue la gran cosa- dijo Luffy rascándose la nariz.

-¿Cómo que no fue la gran cosa? Si fue lo más varonil que había visto a alguien hacer- dijo Kirishima apretando su puño.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron más estudiantes, y entre uno de ellos había en pelinegro de codos raros que los había notado.

-¿Oigan, ya se olvidaron de mi?- dijo el pelinegro en medió de ambos.

-Sero- dijeron ambos.

-El mismo ¿O acaso esperaban a alguien más?- dijo Sero sonriendoles.

-Para nada, ven siéntate- dijo Kirishima ofreciéndole un pupitre vacío a su izquierdo.

-¿Oye, Sero que es lo que estabas haciendo antes de entrar?- preguntó Luffy.

-Bueno, solo crear nuevas maniobras con mis cintas ¿Y qué me dicen de ustede, algo nuevo?- dijo Sero.

-Pues entrenar y estudiar un poco- dijo simplemente Kirishima.

-Estuve en un infierno de libros- dijo Luffy con aura deprimente haciendo que sus amigos lo vieran con una gota de sudor -¡Pero tenía un buen premio!- dijo volviendo a estar felíz y haciendo que ambos tengan una gota de sudor más grande.

Tiempo después más estudiantes llegaban, mientras hacían sus cosas esperando a su Sensei. Mientras tanto un peliverde buscaba su salón hasta encontrarlo y entrar haciendo que todos lo miraran fijamente poniendolo nervioso, y se puso más nervioso al ver a un rubio con el pelo explosivo.

En eso Luffy había notado al peliverde decidiendo ir a saludarlo -Yoh, Izuku-

En eso Izuku lo nota saludandolo también -H-hola Luffy-san, que bueno verte aquí- dijo Izuku sorprendido de verlo.

-A mi también- dijo Luffy para luego mirar a un chico de lentes que se dirigía a ellos

-Disculpenme pero... ¿Ustedes son Izuku Midoriya y Monkey D. Luffy?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos -¡Lamentó haberles hablado de esa manera en la presentación de Present Mic., resultaron ser mejores que yo al final!- dijo haciendo movimientos de robot -¡Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Lida Te...!- no pudo terminar por Izuku que lo interrumpió asustado.

-Y-ya se qui-quien eres Lida-kun, también es un gusto- dijo Izuku.

-No te recuerdo haberte visto en la presentación, pero un gusto- dijo Luffy haciendo que Lida se sorprendiera de que había sido olvidado.

En eso una voz femenina se escucha detras de Izuku haciendo que volteara.

-Que bueno verte cabello rizado, me da mucha alegría ver que nos tocó estar en la misma clase, aunque es obvio que pasarías después de dar ese increible golpe- dijo una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros con 2 mechones a los lados de su cara, ojos marrones, tenia una manchas rosas parecida a un rubor, pero no lo eran, esta estaba vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia.

-Perdon por interrumpir, pero ¿Tu eres...?- dijo Lida

-Oh, es cierto, mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka y espero hacer muchos amigos más como ustedes- dijo animadamente la chica.

-Si vinieron a jugar a los amigos sera mejor que se vayan- dijo repentinamente una voz cansada y a la vez un poco sombria dejando congelados al grupo de estudiantes menos a Luffy para luego mirar a la persona que hablo, y al mirar de quien se trataba, vieron a un hombre con rostro de vagabundo en una bolsa de dormir amarilla -Este es el curso de héroes- dijo mientras sacaba una caja de jugo.

Esto hizo que los estudiantes se quedaran en silencio unos segundos pero solo uno hablo -Suke un hombre gusano- dijo Luffy con estrellas en los ojos mientras el resto quedaba todavía congelado.

-Todos tardaron 8 segundos en calmarse mientras que este chico despistado con sombrero no sintió temor en ningún momento, el tiempo de reacción es importante a la hora de luchar contra villanos, ustedes no son nada racionales- dijo mientras salia de la bolsa de dormir dejando ver a un hombre de lago cabello negro desarreglado un poco por debajo de sus hombros, tenía un rostro de no haber dormido nada teniendo grandes ojeras y pequeños puntos de bigote, este vestía una camisa manga larga y pantalones negros, una bufanda hecha de vendas, unos googles y un cinturon amarillos con diferentes herramientas -Mi nombre es Shota Aizawa, seré yo su Sensei a partir de ahora. Se que esto es algo repentino pero pónganse sus trajes de educación física y vamos al patio- dijo el a todos que obedecieron.

Minutos después.

Luego de que todos fueran al patio con sus trajes, habian estado esperando a que su profesor les diera las indicaciones.

-Ahora tendrán pruebas de sus quirks- dijo Aizawa a todos los alumnos que se sorprendieron.

-¿Porqué hacemos esto tantan repentinamente? ¿Y qué hay de la orientación?- protestó Uraraka.

-No tenemos tiempo para cosas aburridas como esas. Además como ustedes saben el Ministerio de Educación no permitía que usaran sus poderes en sus escuelas reteniendo sus verdaderas capacidades, pero ahora tendran que usarlos en estas actividades físicas que les daré a continuación- entonces el mira en una pequeña tableta la lista de alumnos -Monkey D. Luffy ven aquí-

Luffy al oír que lo llamaba solo fue hacía donde estaba su profesor.

-¿Tu estuviste en primer lugar no?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento -¿Y a cuántos metros puedes lanzar un pelota sin tus poderes?- preguntó Aizawa.

Todos los estudiantes al oir que Luffy quedó en primer lugar se quedaron sorprendidos pero un tuvo una reacción diferente que el resto -Ese bastardo... se atrevió a quitarme mi primer lugar- dijo enojado en forma de susurro este joven de nombre Bakugou Katsuki - _Parece que Deku no sería mi unica victima ¡Explotare la maldita cara de ese sujeto con su estupido sombrero incluido! Les mostraré quién debió estar en primer lugar-_ se decía a si mismo apretando sus puños sacando algo de humo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

De vuelta con Luffy y Aizawa, este último le estaba explicando que debía lanzar la pelota, pero ahora con sus poderes, Luffy simplemente accedió.

-Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo ¿Entendido?- dijo Aizawa a Luffy que solo asintió.

Entonces Luffy giro su brazo rápidamente haciendo que se parezca a una turbina de avion para lanzar la pelota bastante lejos. Luego Aizawa mostro en su tableta los metro que alcanzo la pelota -708.1 metros- fue lo que mostraba.

Este hecho hizo que todos se sorprendieran -Sugoi, esto facilitara las cosas- -Será muy divertido- decían algunos estudiantes haciendo que Aizawa se molestará un poco.

-¿Con qué será divertido, eh?- dijo haciéndolo que su pelo y bufanda levitaran y sus ojos brillaran de un color rojo -Tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes y piensan que todo será divertido, si quieren que esto sea mucho divertido entonces el que quede ultimo será expulsado de U.A. Plus Ultra, bienvenidos al curso de héroes- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente asustando a la mayoria.

 **Time skip (terminadas las pruebas físicas).**

Luego de completar todas las pruebas donde Luffy destacó en casi todas siendo la de estiramientos en la que se llevaría una medalla de oro, pero no le fue casi bien a Izuku en todas las pruebas, excepto en la de lanzamiento que se había roto un dedo al utilizar su quirk.

Ahora Aizawa había mostrado un holograma mostrando la posición que estaban todos -No vayan a llorar si es que terminaron ultimos- dijo su Aizawa.

Todos al ver la tabla vieron a Luffy que quedó en primer lugar, en segundo lugar estabael nombre de una chica llamada Momo Yaoyorozu, en tercero el de un chico llamado Shoto Todoroki, y cuarto Katsuki Bakugou que tenía una mirada furiosa al no tener su nombre en primer lugar. Mientras tanto Izuku estaba congelado al ver su nombre en el ultimo lugar pero su Sensei hablo -Por cierto, eso de la expulsión era solo una broma- dijo haciendo que todos digan '¿Queeeé?'

-Era obvio si lo pensabas un poco- dijo una chica a Izuku. Esta chica era alta de cabello negro con un mechón en la frente, y una cola de caballo con forma de picos, esta era Momo Yaoyorozu.

-Bien todos vayan a su salón, y tu Midoriya ve con la vieja para que te cure- dijo Aizawa yéndose

-¡Bastardo del sombrero de paja!- dijo Bakugou a Luffy que se detuvo al igual que todos.

-¿Si?, tu eras... em Bakagou ¿No?- dijo Luffy pronunciado mal su nombre haciendo que algunos se rieran.

Esto hizo que Bakugou se enojara más -¡¡MALDITO!! ¡Primero me quitas mi primer lugar y ahora te burlas de mi, esto no se quedara así Bastardo!- dijo el yendo junto a Luffy -¡Te explotare tu maldito rostro al igual que tu sombrero estupido si no te apartas de mi camino en llegar a la cima!- dijo este sancando humo de su mano tratando de intimidarlo, pero no lo hizo.

-La verdad no me importa ser primero, puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo Luffy tranquilo.

En eso Bakugou también se calma -Eso quería oir bastardo, ahora salte de mi camino o te haré volar- dijo yéndose al igual que los otros mientras Luffy también se iba sonriendo.

 **-Time skip (al terminar las clases)**

-Qué aburridooo. Creí que tendría que golpear villanos, no hacer más tarea- dijo Luffy saliendo como todos los estudiantes siendo acompañado por Kirishima y Sero.

-¿En serio creiste que nos harían pelear contra villanos el primer dia?- preguntó Kirishima.

-Pues claro, si los héroes pelean contra villanos ¿No?- dijo Luffy.

-Luffy nosotros no podemos pelear con villanos al no saber pelear ni tener licencia de héroe, por lo que hay que entrenar bastante- le dijo Sero.

-Bueno ya que- dijo Luffy aburrido.

-Dejando todo lo de pelear con villanos ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?- les preguntó Sero mirando a Kirishima

-Tenía pensado ir al Arcade a jugar un poco- dijo el pelirrojo, luego ambos miraron a Luffy.

-No tengo nada que hacer, asi que puedo ir a ese tal Arcade ¿Y tu Sero?- preguntó Luffy.

-Pues creó que puedo ir también al Arcade- dijo Sero.

-¿Pero qué es un Arcade?- preguntó Luffy dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

Así siguieron hablando todo el camino haciendo cada uno sus cosas al.

 **En un callejón oscuro** **(en la noche)**

Un hombre de pelo negro estaba corriendo con bastante terror agarrandose el brazo mientras sagraba hasta detenerse en un callejón sin salida, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta solo vio a un hombre vestido con un traje y sombrero de color blanco con una mascara tapandole la parte superior del rostro.

-Por favor no me mates, no he hecho nada malo, dejame ir- dijo el hombre de pelo negro.

El hombre vestido de blanco no dijo nada solo acerco su dedo mientras decía -Shigan- para luego golpearlo con su dedo en el otro brazo, luego ambas piernas y al final en el estómago haciendo que esas partes tengas unos agujeros haciendo caer el hombre.

-* _¿Dime, ya has hecho lo que te pedí?*-_ escucho el hombre de blanco mediante un intercomunicador en su oreja.

-Afirmativo mi Señor, le llevaré el cuerpo en unos minutos- dijo el hombre de blanco.

-* _Como esperaba de mi mejor siervo. Cuando vengas tengo otra misión para ti... Lucci*-_ acabo la comunicación.

-Tal vez ya sea hora de que mi Señor sepa sobre Muguiwara- se dijo a si mismo sacándose la mascara mostrando a un hombre de cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros un perilla negra con una especie de antena en medio, y un seño fruncido en el rostro, y con el nombre de, Rob Lucci.

Unos segundos después en el callejón ya no estaba el, ni el cuerpo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada hay.

Y aquí termina el cap 3, lamento mucho la demora es que tuve que centrarme en mis estudios, por lo que olvide escribir, y si quieren el cap 4 tendran que esperar 4 semanas, por que mis exámenes ya empezaron y no debo distraeme, espero que lo entiendan.

Ahora sin nada más que decir, Shikamaru No Dragneel les dice, adiós.


End file.
